Unreasonable Demands
by AvRainbow
Summary: The BAU and Rangeman join forces once again when one of their own is kidnapped. S/R and M/G HEA's. We had such fun last time that we thought we would do it again. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**DMPOV**

**It has been 2 months since I proposed to my Baby-girl and we have been separated for the past week. The rest of the team and I have been on a really tough case in Tennessee. I didn't want Pen coming along because she is now just over 3 months pregnant.**

**This case is really trying my patience. It seems we have two unsubs from opposite feuding families. The body count is now at 9. We have figured out who one unsub is, but the other is eluding us. I have a feeling we're missing something or like something is wrong. I just can't put my finger on it.**

**I am eager to figure out who the other is so we can nail him and I can get home to my favorite girl and out little one on the way. We are supposed to find out in a couple of weeks which we are having, a boy or a girl. I will be over-joyed with either, as long as it is healthy and Pen is not hurt in any way by the delivery.**

**We finally got a lead on the other unsub, turns out we had already talked to him, so chances are he bolted. Now we start the hunt to find him before we have another body on our hands. Looks like it's time to get my Baby-Girl in on this one. I didn't want her working on this one, but she is the best.**

**I pick up my cell phone off my hip and hit speed dial 1. After a few rings, I hear her silky voice in my ear.**

**"The all-knowing Oracle of Quantico. How may save my favorite chocolate FBI hero today?"**

**I cannot keep the smile out of my voice when I respond.**

**"Missing you terribly Sweetness. But I need that big, beautiful brain of yours. Send me everything you can find on a Russel MacDonald. We think he's our other unsub. We already talked to him, but I want to be prepared when we bring him back in to chat again."**

**"You got it Hot Stuff. I will work my magic and get back to you forth with."**

**"Great, thanks Goddess. How are you feeling today by the way?"**

**"Peachy keen my love, the morning sickness is finally gone. No more running to the bathroom when I first get up in the mornings. That ended the day after you left. I was thinking at first that it was you making me sick." She giggles at the end letting me know that she was kidding.**

**"Now come on Baby-girl, you know you love your chocolate and would never get sick from me or of me." I tease back.**

**"You got that right, oh hunk of mine. I'll get that info to you soon. And try to hurry back to me my love."**

**"Will do my best Princess. I love you."**

**"I love you more Derek."**

**After hanging up the phone with Pen, I felt better. I still had that nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right, but knowing that my fiancee and our child were safe and sound made me feel some-what more light.**

**I decided to check in with the rest of the team to see how things were progressing on their ends.**

**I started with Hotch. I walked over to the interrogation room and stood behind the two-way mirror. I turned on the intercom one-way, making sure they could not hear me, but I could hear them. Hotch was asking the unsub we had in custody who he thought would be after his family.**

**He told him in no uncertain terms that he was sure it was one of the MacDonald clan. That only left us with like four possibilities. The head of the family, Russel MacDonald, who I had Pen working on, or his brother Jeremiah. Or one of Jeremiah's two sons, Donald or David. I had a hunch it was one of the two nephews of Russel. But the information that Pen turned up would help clench it for me.**

**Hotch was on top of this so I turned the intercom off and left to check on my next team mate, "Pretty Boy" Reid.**

**He was in our temporary gathering room huddled around maps of the area, pouring over them with compass and highlighter in hand.**

**"Found anything useful, genius boy?" I asked him.**

**"Both families live within 3 miles of each other and all of the bodies have been found in an area less than a half mile diameter between the two." He replied.**

**"What we really need to do is find Russel MacDonald so we can talk to him again." I sigh.**

**Reid nods his head in agreement and gets back to scanning his maps. I think about who to check up on next. JJ is in the corner of the room on the phone with the local television news station setting up a press conference for later this evening.**

**Emily Prentiss is in another one of the interrogation rooms talking to the latest victim's wife, seeing if she has anything to add to the investigation. I'm sure she is comforting the grieving widow also. Emily tries to hide it behind a wall of fierceness, but she had a heart of gold.**

**I pull my cell phone off of my hip and call my last team member, really we're more of a family; Dave Rossi. He is at the medical examiner's office in the basement talking over the ME's findings on the latest victim's body. Rossi picks up after 3 rings.**

**"Rossi." **

**"Hey Dave you found out anything from the ME? We could use all the help we can get man." I ask hopefully.**

**"Not much Derek, just that he was strangled and left in that tree with barbed wire. No prints of and DNA evidence left on the wire, but the ME said it was unique type of barbed wire. The barbs have a particular shape and size, and the distance between barbs is unique, too. I took photos of it and sent them to Garcia to track down." Rossi informs me.**

**"Sound like we may have something there. I'm waiting on Garcia to call me back. I'll ask her about that too." I tell him.**

**"OK, I'll be back at headquarters in a few. I'm just now getting in the truck. See you guys in a few minutes." He says before disconnecting.**

**Before I can get my phone back on my hip, it rings again. I look at the display and grin broadly. It's Pen.**

**"Hey Mama, tell me you found something on our guy."**

**"You dare doubt the abilities of the All-Knowing Goddess of Quantico? I thought you knew me better than that Hot-Stuff!" She giggles.**

**"Oh my bad Princess, do tell me. I am all ears." I chuckle back.**

**"Russel MacDonald has a little-known and hidden hunting cabin 2 miles from that shack he calls a house. It is listed in his wife's father's name, so it is not at all hidden from me. It is on the same dirt road as his house, just 2 miles west." She says with clear pride in her voice.**

**"Great work, as usual Baby-Girl. We now know where he is hiding out. You are a Goddess woman!" I tell her emphatically.**

**"Never doubt me again then!" She adds.**

**"Never. Oh, Dave said he asked you to check on some barbed wire. Did you find anything out about that?" I inquired.**

**"I was just about to call him with that info. I'll tell you though and save my quarter." She giggles.**

**"He just walked in anyway, so I'll tell him and let everyone else know too. Let me have it." I say.**

**"Well the ME was right, that wire is really unique and quite rare too. There is only one company that makes it and only one person has bought it in that area of Tennessee ... none other than Russel MacDonald. And he had it delivered to his father-in-law's cabin too. He's definitely the man you're after." She states.**

**"You are truly a tech Goddess, my tech Goddess. We'll go grab him now. I'll call you after we finish up here. I love you Baby-Girl."**

**"Au revoir mon chere."**

**I groan as I hang up, she knows what that french talk does to me.**

**I head over to the others and fill them in on all that I have learned. Hotch orders us all to head out to MacDonald's hide out to pick him up. We all pile in two separate SUV's and head out into the back woods.**

**We arrive and easily subdue MacDonald to take him in. He puts up little to no fight. He tells me he's glad it's all over and he can finally get some peace now. I don't argue or question him, I just take him in to be booked.**

**Four hours later we are wrapping up the case, both killers now in custody. It is now after 1 a.m. so we decide to stay over in motel rooms for a good night's rest before boarding the plane back to Virginia.**

**I shower once back in my hotel room and collapse into bed exhausted. I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I forget to call Pen.**

**PPOV**

**I hang up with Derek proud of myself for another job well done. It is after 7 p.m. and I am getting both hungry and tired. The B team kept me going today at work needing information throughout most of the day. **

**I was not supposed to be helping out my team today, but Derek and Rossi's calls for help would not be ignored by me. They are my family. **

**As I shut my babies (my computers) down for the night I think about what I am in the mood for to eat for dinner. I haven't had a good pizza in a long time and tonight the baby seems to be craving cheese and dough. I'll add lots of veggies to balance things out. **

**Once my babies are napping for the night, I grab my shoulder bag and lock my office up. I drag myself to the elevator and punch the button for the garage level.**

**Once there, I climb in my classic caddy, Esther and drive to the pizza place a few blocks from Derek's house. We moved in together shortly after he proposed two months ago.**

**I walk in Jeno's and order a small pie loaded with every veggie they have in stock, except for the hot peppers; I don't need the heartburn they give me. After paying I head back out to Esther to drive the few blocks home.**

**The smells coming from the pizza box are driving my taste buds crazy. My mouth is watering so bad, but I refuse to speed. I am a law-abiding citizen.**

**The pizza and I make it home safely. I try to balance the box on one hand while I attempt to get the key in the knob. Success. As I enter the house, I hear panting and whining in the dark. Clooney must smell the pizza.**

**I switch the light on and sure enough he's looking up at me with big, brown, sad eyes, already begging silently.**

**"No way boy." I tell him sternly as I sit the box on the kitchen counter out of his reach.**

**I walk back to lock the door. Once that is done I settle down to enjoy my dinner.**

**I kick my shoes off and settle down on the sofa to watch a little TV before bed. I am still dressed from work. The shower can wait a little while. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and cuddle back into the cushions and start to watch an old movie that I haven't seen in ages.**

**I am just about to start dozing off when I hear a knocking on the door. I look up at the DVD clock and see that it is after 1 a.m. 'Who in the world could that be at this time of the night?' I think to myself as I rise off of the sofa.**

**When I reach the door I unlock it and open it a few inches to peek out. **

**"Wha..." I don't have the chance to finish my thought as the world goes black... **

**A/N : Well we have had many request to do a sequel to "Ultimate Betrayal", so here it is. The first chapter. We hope you enjoyed it and please review with your thoughts on how it's going or what you would like to see happen. Rain (Jackie) **


	2. Chapter 2

_We are glad you are enjoying our story, We don't own anythng although we love playing with Derek and Ranger :-)_

**SPOV**

It was a normal day at Rangeman, well as normal as it can be at a Security business. I had just finished my last meeting and had some quiet time so I sat in my office and stared out the window thinking about the last few months. Ever since Ranger found out about the baby he has been amazing, I mean I was completely freaked out, I still can't see how I didn't know until I was 14 weeks, but the shock quickly changed when I started to feel him move around, that's right it's a boy, we found out a few weeks ago, so far no one knows just yet. I knew that Ranger wanted to get married right away, but I refuse to marry just because of the baby, I know that he loves me and isn't wanting to marry just because of our son, but I can't help but feel like it would be too convenient that I got pregnant and married so fast. I was glad he understood. Ranger was over the moon when we found out it was a boy. We plan to tell the guys in the meeting at 4pm today, in just a few short hours.

As I look out the window, my mind drifts to Pen. Ever since we met, we have made such a bond that we are always in close contact. Our main conversation has been the babies, and her wedding. I know they are excited to find out the sex of their baby, she told me that she has finally gotten over the morning sickness, she had it pretty bad, I never did, but that could be because I was into the second trimester when I found out. I am hoping we can make a trip soon to Virginia to go see them.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by a hard kick. I rub my stomach trying to soothe the baby. He has been restless the last few hours, while my Spidey Senses had started to hum. I grab my phone and hit the button for the monitors.

"What's up, Darlin'?" Woody picks up.

"Are all accounts secure, Woody?"

"Yes, all is quiet, why?"

"I don't know. Something just isn't sitting right with me."

"Okay, Darlin'. We will be extra alert."

"Thanks, Woody." I hang up. I know that he probably will call Ranger since he has been in the field today.

Sure enough, minutes later, my cell starts playing the Batman theme song.

"Yo."

"Yo, Babe. What's wrong? Is it the baby? I am on the way."

"The baby is fine, Ranger. We will talk when you get here."

"Be there in ten." He says and hangs up. Typical. That usually means less than ten minutes.

Sure enough, eight minutes later, the door to my office flies open, and in strides Ranger.

"What's wrong." He asks as he pulls me into his arms. I bury my face into his chest taking in his scent.

"I don't know, my Spidey Senses have been humming, and I don't know why, the baby is feeling it too, he has been restless as well."

"All accounts are fine, Babe. We will figure it out; just listen to your instincts."

"I'm trying to, but I can't figure it out. It feels like I am missing something, but I can't be sure what or who."

"I am here until the meeting. Until then, we can see if your Spidey Senses either quiet down, or get worse." Ranger says as his hand pushes my hair away from my face.

"Okay, I even text Pen to check on her, but I have not heard back, I know that she was in the middle of helping Derek with a case."

As the time passes my Spidey Senses get louder. Now I know something is wrong. It's now time for the meeting, so I don't say anything, there is no logical reason for them to be humming. We make our way to the large conference room where we are holding the company wide meeting. Once we all are gathered, Ranger calls the meeting to order.

"Men, I know you are wondering why I called this meeting. As you all know, Steph and I are expecting a baby. Well a few weeks back we found out the sex of the baby. We decided to do something special to tell you all what it is."

Before he could get another word in, everyone started talking at once. Instead of calling them back to order, he pressed a button summoning Ella who had helped us with this. Minutes later, she came in wheeling her cart. She handed everyone a package. Once everyone had one, Ranger cleared his throat to get attention again.

"I know you're wondering why the packages, it's simple, inside of the pastry is the color filling of the sex of the baby. You can open them now."

We watch with big smiles as they all tear open the packages and break the pastries apart. Everyone starts cheering.

"A boy!" Les yells as he pulls me into a huge hug. Soon I am passed from one man to another to get a hug and kiss. They then turn their attention onto Ranger, who gets man-hugs and slaps on the back.

"Have you guys got a name yet?" Tank asks.

"Not yet. We have talked about it, but have not picked one yet."

I sit down and rub my neck, I can't ignore my Spidey Senses anymore; I feel like a bug zapper is on my neck. I am so absorbed by my senses I don't notice that all the men have stopped and are staring at me, while Ranger is kneeling in front of me.

"Babe? What is it? Is it your Senses?" Ranger asks.

"I feel like I have a bug zapper on my neck, something is seriously wrong, Ranger. I can feel it."

"Okay, Babe. Have you talked to Pen?"

"No, she hasn't called…" It clicks. I haven't heard from her. Could that be it? Is Pen in trouble?

Before I can say another word, Ranger's phone starts to ring; he pulls it off his belt, looking at the display. His eyebrows shoot up as he turns the phone so I can see the display- it's Derek.

"Yo…"

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

I woke up feeling like there were a dozen little elfies wearing pointy toed shoes tap dancing in my brain. Ugggggg ... What the bee-jeebers happened to me? I slowly begin to open my eyes, just a crack to see where I am.

It's dark so there's not much light to hurt my eyes, so I open them fully and begin to take in my new surroundings.

I am lying on a bed, it's comfortable, but not as soft as Derek and my bed back home. I am not bound in any way, well that's good. I sit up and look around.

I am in a bedroom of what looks to be a modest house. There are two windows in the room, both have bars on them. No way out that way. It is dark outside too.

There is a door off to my left and another one across the room, smaller. It must be a bathroom, I'll check that out in a bit. My bladder chooses this moment to warn me that I need to check now!

I get up slowly and make my way to the smaller door. I carefully turn the knob and tentatively open it, inch by inch. I expel a breath in relief, it is the bathroom. I flip the light on and close the door.

I handle my business and wash my hands after. I turn the light off and close the door behind me. I leave to explore the room some more.

On the left wall there is a large dresser with 6 drawers and a large mirror attached. The queen size bed in the center of the room takes up most of the space. There are night stands on either side of it. The right one has a small lamp covered with a blue flower patterned shade. In the other corner is a rocking chair and sliding wooden ottoman. I wonder what that is about?

I walk over to the larger door and try the knob. Locked! Of course. I sigh in defeat. What in the world is happening to me. Why would someone kidnap me? I don't have any enemies. Everyone loves me ... I think.

I sit back down on the bed. My stomach is starting to grumble. How long has it been since I ate that pizza?

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of footsteps outside the door. The door creaked open to reveal my captor. OMG!

DPOV

Well that case was hell on us, but we are finally on the way home on the jet. I settle back in the leather seat and pull my phone off of my hip. I dial my Baby-Girl's number and wait.

After 5 rings it goes to voice-mail. It's 5 a.m. so she probably hasn't gotten up yet. And I am still pissed at myself for forgetting to call her last night. I usually am not able to fall asleep until I hear her sweet voice. But that case really took a lot out of all of us, and I was just too exhausted.

I still am really. We were only able to get a few hours of sleep before the jet was ready for us to load up. I settle back and close my eyes after starting up my I-pod with my newest playlist.

I am gently shaken awake by Rossi's hand on my shoulder.

"We're home Derek. Time to go do some paperwork, then maybe we all can rest for a day or two." Dave says.

"First things first man, I'm going home to shower, change, and check on Pen." I tell him.

"Understandable." He answers.

I disembark the jet and walk towards my truck. I check my watch on the way. 7:47 a.m.

I pull into the drive-way at our house 15 minutes later. I get out grabbing my go-bag as I do and head for the front door. I unlock it and call out for Pen as I enter.

No answer. I walk upstairs and check our bedroom, not there. I don't hear the shower running, but I check the bathroom anyway. Not there either.

Clooney comes wandering up to me whining.

"What's wrong boy? Where's mama?" Like he's going to answer me, get a grip Morgan.

I figure she is already at work, so I go ahead and take my shower and change my clothes. I re-pack my go-bag while I am at it, taking it with me when I head back out the door to the truck.

After locking the house back up, I get in the truck and head to the BAU. I arrive shortly before 9.

I take the elevator up to our floor and exit it looking around to find everyone else is already there immersed in the never-ending paperwork.

I drop my go-bag by the door in my office and head towards Pen's little corner. The door is shut and the lights are still off. I open the door anyway to make sure. Nope, she's not there. What the hell?

I hurry over to Hotch's office and find him knee deep in paperwork. He looks up at me when I speak.

"Hey Hotch, have you seen Pen this morning?" I inquire.

"No, I thought she would be coming in with you, why?"

"She wasn't at home when I got there. I thought she would be here already."

"No, I haven't seen her yet. Check with the others, maybe they have seen her." He tells me.

I nod to him before I turn to leave. That bad feeling of dread is back in my stomach again, like something is terribly wrong. I ask Reid and Em first, they haven't seen her. I head to JJ's office to ask her.

JJ hasn't seen her yet this morning either. And neither has Dave. Fuck! I know something is wrong now!

I sprint back to Hotch's office. Bursting in the door I let my concerns be known.

"Hotch, something is wrong man, no one has seen her and I have this really bad feeling in my gut man." I utter.

"Dont' worry Derek, we'll figure it out. Don't you have cameras at your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll check the footage and see if something is up. Give me a few minutes." Hotch reassures me.

We decided to have the feed from our home cameras to go directly to the office to be saved in their archives. I'm glad we did this now.

I see Kevin Lynch step off of the elevator and head to Pen's office lair. He tells me on his way by me.

"Hotch told me to come up and bring up the feed from your private cameras from Penelope's office. Is something wrong Agent Morgan?"

"Let's pull up the video and see for ourselves please, Lynch." I inform him.

"Okay." He responds as he goes into Pen's lair and boots up her computers.

In next to no time, in reality it was like 15 minutes; Lynch is pulling up the video from our house cameras last night. I see Pen pull up in the drive way with a pizza box in her hands, I chuckle at the thought. The time stamp is 7:33 p.m.

We watch the feed for a while longer, a few hours have past on the time stamp. I see a dark colored Lincoln pull up on the street behind Pen's caddy. I see a figure in a long black trench coat and hoodie step out. There is no way to see who it is or even if the are male or female.

The figure walks up to the door and knocks. What happens next has my blood boiling. Pen cracks the door open just as the figure pulls something out of their coat pocket. It's a stun-gun. Those damn things are illegal for a reason!

They next throw a knocked-out Pen over their shoulder and take her to the Lincoln. They stuff her in the back seat, climb in the front and drive away.

"Oh, my God!" Lynch cries. "We just watched someone kidnap Penelope."

All I can do is growl in response. I pull my phone off of my hip and call Hotch.

"Hotch, bring everyone, the whole team, to Pen's office. I have something you all need to see." I tell him.

"OK, we're on the way." He replies.

The whole team strolls in a few minutes later. I tell Lynch to replay the feed we just watched.

As I watch it again I cannot control my rage anymore. I lash out at the wall beside me, punching a hole in it and breaking my middle finger in the process I'm afraid.

After the team sees the video, JJ and Reid look sick, Em and Rossi look like me, like they could kill someone. Hotch is wearing his usual vacant expression, but I can see the note of anger hidden in his eyes.

Rossi steps up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. He speaks in a low, calm voice in my ear.

"It will be OK man, we'll get our girl back. That's my kitten there and your Baby-Girl, not to mention JJ's bestie, and the rest are her family, too. How's your hand?"

I grunt my response.

"Could be better, think I broke my finger. May need to go get it set." I wince when I flex my hand for him.

"All right, I'm taking Derek to the ER to get his hand patched up. We'll be back in a little while." Rossi says.

Hotch nods and then tells us.

"We'll look into things here while you're gone. We WILL find her Morgan, don't think otherwise. Like Dave said, she's our family."

I nod solemnly as I leave with Dave to go to the ER. It takes them 2 hours to set my middle finger, I did manage to break the middle bone. Oh well, I refused pain meds. I need to have my wits about me to find my Baby-Girl.

But first I need to make a phone call. I pull my phone off of my hip again and dial the Jersey number I know by heart. My old friend Ranger Manoso picks up after 3 rings.

PPOV

OMG! I totally did not expect my captor to be a woman! I don't know who she is though. I have never seen her before in my life. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Then she started to speak.

"Good, you're awake."

"Yes I am. Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" I asked in rapid succession.

"Calm down. I'll let you go whenever I get what I want." She replied.

"And what is that? Money?"

She didn't say anything, just smirked. OK, this woman is starting to tick me off. I try to remain calm for the baby's sake.

"Please, I can get you whatever you want, just don't hurt me. I'm pregnant." I plead.

"I know you are, you silly bitch, that's why you're still alive. I would never hurt an innocent child." She sneers.

"So what do you want, you never said." I quiver.

"Enough! No more questions. I came in to see if you were hungry."

I can only nod my head in response. She nods back and turns on her heel to leave, locking the door back behind her.

She walks back in a few minutes later carrying a tray. She sets it down on the bedside table and leaves me alone once again. On the tray is a bowl of vegetable soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, bottle of water, and a glass of what looks like cranberry juice.

I take a sip of the juice finding it to be a cranberry and black cherry combo. It is really good. I start to nibble on my sandwich. It's good too. So far so good. I pick up the spoon and sample the soup. I am relived to see that nothing tastes out of the ordinary. Looks like she wasn't lying. She won't hurt me ... at least not yet. ################


	4. Chapter 4

_We own nothing, although wouldn't mind having Ranger and Derek ;-)_

**SPOV**

I have a lump in my throat as he listens to Derek.

"When?"

"Any leads?"

"Ransom?"

"We will come with full team ASAP." He says and clips his phone back to his belt.

"We need the Core team, Hal, Cal, Hector, Woody and Ram to stay. We have a case the BAU needs our help on. Babe, you stay too." Ranger orders the room.

It takes mere minutes for everyone to leave except those who are needed.

"As you know, I just received a call from Derek Morgan. A member of the BAU team was kidnapped last night while the team was in the air coming back from a case in Tennessee. So far there are no leads, and no contact made from them. We are going to go down and help. Babe, it looks like your instincts were right."

"Who was taken, Ranger?" Tank asks.

I can tell Ranger doesn't want to say, which tells me that it was Pen.

"Was it Pen?" I whisper.

Before I can register anything, Ranger is kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"Babe, promise me you will stay calm."

"I will, just tell me!"

"I mean it, Stephanie. I don't want you getting too upset; it isn't good for you or our son."

"Ranger, please. You're scaring me."

"It was Pen, Babe." I slam my eyes closed at his words.

"I should have known it was her!"

"Babe, you had no way of knowing it was her, and you know that. We are going to head down and help them find her. She will be okay."

"It's not just her, Ranger! She is pregnant!"

"I know she is Babe. We will find her and bring her home safely. Now, we need to go pack so we can head out. Be ready to leave in 30." Ranger says as he takes my hand to take me to seven.

As I pack my bag, I can't help but feel responsible. I should have known. I guess Ranger's ESP was in full working order, because he came up behind me and pulled me against his chest.

"Babe, please don't blame yourself; when you said your senses were humming, we had no way to know it was Pen, no one even thought she was in danger."

"I can't help it Ranger. I talk to her all the time, but it didn't seem odd when we didn't talk for two days!"

"Babe, we both know that she was helping the team with that case, so there was a logical reason for her to not answer her phone. If you are going to be this upset, maybe you should stay home."

"I am coming."

"Then calm down." He murmurs as he kisses my forehead.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and finish packing my bag, one of my closest friends has been taken and I will do whatever I have to help bring her back. We stepped out of the apartment and got into the elevator, as we descended, the lift stopped on 4, where Cal and Hal got on.

"The others are already in the garage, Boss." Cal spoke up.

Within minutes we all are piled into SUVs heading to the airport. As we drove, my thoughts were on Pen. Were they taking care of her? Was she hurt? Is her baby okay? The idea of her being held while pregnant scares the hell out of me. I could see someone wanting to do that to me, but Pen? Never.

**RPOV**

After hearing Derek tell me that Penelope had been kidnapped, I couldn't find a single reason why she would be a target. I know she has a past as a hacker, but surely that couldn't be the reason why she was taken, was it? I silently watch Steph, she has turned into herself, and is so quiet that I am starting to think maybe she should have stayed home, but I know that once she sets her mind to something there is no changing her mind. It took everything in me to not make her stay home, but I am sure if I tried Mt. St. Stephanie would erupt, of course I think it's sexy as hell when she has fire in her eyes, but it would become a huge fight between us. I know that letting her come will not only put her at ease, but I know she will see things that may be overlooked. I know that she will be safe, since we have our team, and our BAU family with us.

I was glad to see that Steph was napping on the flight; I knew that she would need all the rest she could get before arriving in Virginia. As we grew closer to landing I gently woke Steph up by gently shaking her. She stirred and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Are we almost there?"

"We will be landing in about fifteen minutes, Babe."

"'kay." I can only chuckle at her sleep thick words.

My thoughts became consumed by the woman next to me. Steph was a sight when she woke up, her face was always flushed and her hair standing on end. I know she hates her hair, but to me it's one of her best qualities, one of the many things that made me fall head over heels in love with her. I know that she thought I only wanted to marry her because of our son, but it couldn't be further from the truth. I think when all this is over, we are going to have a long talk about our future.

Once we arrived, we made our way down the stairs, and got into three SUVs. As we made our way through Quantico to the FBI office, I felt my instincts start to take over. I knew that if they had any information that they would share it with us immediately. Upon arriving at the office, we are quickly given visitor passes and escorted to the room where the BAU team would meet us.

When we walk into the room, I look around the room and see Hotch, Rossi,Reid, Emily, JJ and Derek already there and going over what they have already.


	5. Chapter 5

Same old disclaimer, they don't belong to us, we just love playing with them. (Especially Ranger and Derek!) ;-)

DPOV

After I hung up the phone with Ranger I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. Ranger was bringing a team down to help us find my Baby-Girl. I knew I could count on my old friend to give us a hand.

I still have no clue who could have taken Pen. And the only thing we have to go on is the camera footage from our home. I sigh in defeat. No! Don't think like that Morgan! You will get her back. Ranger is the best of the best at finding people and he only hires the best to work for him.

I can't help but worry about Pen and our unborn child. Life is so fragile. I can only beg God not to take her from me before we have had a chance to explore our relationship and before I have a chance to see my first born. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet.

This train of thought has me thinking about Steph too. She is almost 2 months further along in her pregnancy than Pen. Should she even be traveling right now?

I stroll over to Pen's lair and see how things are going with Lynch.

"You found anything new on that video Kevin?" I ask him hopefully.

"No, nothing yet Agent Morgan. I'm sorry." He replies.

I just sigh and exit the room. Maybe the others have heard something.

Everyone is in the round table room looking grim and heartbroken. They all love Pen almost as much as I do.

"I just called Ranger and his team. They're coming down to help us out." I tell my team and family.

"Good. We could use all the help we can get. And he is the best. His military record is unblemished and his superiors recommend him with high praise." Rossi says.

"You knew he would come if you asked him to. Steph and Pen have become quite close these past few months." Reid adds.

I can only nod my head in reply. I am too shaken up. I am very close to losing it completely. I have already broken down in tears, I really don't want to do that again. Especially in front of the team.

The phone in the center of the table beeps. Hotch presses the intercom button and speaks.

"Yes?"

"Agent Hotchner sir, there is a group of people down here in the lobby that says they're supposed to meet you and the BAU team for a special case. The leader's name is Carlos Manoso and he says his group is from Rangeman in Trenton, N.J." The voice of Don, our daytime security guard informs us.

"Yes, Don, we are expecting them. Please send them up right away." Hotch answers.

"Yes sir." The phone then beeps off.

I walk out of the round table room just in time to see Ranger and his party step off of the elevator. They all have FBI visitors passes hanging from their belts.

I reach out for Ranger's hand as I approach him.

"So glad you could come, bro." I tell him as I shake his hand.

"Not a problem man. You know I would be here. No way you could keep me away." He replies.

The rest of the team is standing with me by now. I notice that Ranger has brought his best men with him. Tank, of course, his right hand. Bobby, his medic; Lester, the last member of his core team and also his cousin; Hal, if I remember right is the scientist of the group; Cal, the explosives expert and also my tat buddy; Hector, the electronics wiz; Ram, his sharp-shooter; and lastly Woody, the wanna-be Nascar driver. I wonder if that guy still drives like a bat out of hell?

They all shake hands with each other, leaving Rossi for last.

"The heck with the hand shakes. We are all family here, hugs all around." He jokes as he reaches for Stephanie first and engulfs her in a bear hug.

"Easy Dave, can't you see she's expecting." I chide.

Dave and Steph both just laugh jovially.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Where is the conference room? We need to talk about the specifics of the case." Ranger goes into CEO/Rambo mode.

"Over here, bro." I say as I lead him and the rest of his team to the round table room.

We have all of our evidence, what little there is, pinned up on corkboards and on clear plexi-glass, using wipe-able markers.

"This is it?" Ranger inquires.

"Yea man, we hardly have any leads at all, only one real one honestly." I admit.

"What's that?" He asks.

"The video from our security camera at our house. There's not much there tho, can't really see a damn thing." I sigh.

"Where is it?"

"In Pen's office. One of our other tech analysts is filling in on her computers for us. Follow me." I tell Ranger.

I show him over to Pen's office. We walk in and the look on Lynch's face is priceless. He looks like he may wet his pants at any moment just from the sight of Ranger.

"Ranger, this is Kevin Lynch, TA, he is filling in for Pen at the moment. Lynch, this is a good friend of mine, Ranger Manoso. He and his team are here to help us find Penelope. Kevin would you please pull up the security video of Pen's kidnapping?" I ask.

"Uh ... s...s...sure." He stutters as his fingers fly across the keyboard. Within seconds we are all -the BAU team and Ranger's whole team- watching the video.

I can hear Steph's audible gasp of surprise when Pen is forced into the back seat of the car. Ranger has his famous blank face on and his men's eyes are full of repressed rage.

"Is that all of it?" Ranger asks when the tape stops.

"Yes, not much to go on." I regretfully respond.

"It may be more than you think. Hector?" He turns toward his men.

He then fires off questions in rapid fire Spanish, to which Hector replies in affirmation.

"Si. I will see what I can do with it."

"Derek, burn a copy of that on DVD for Hector. He has very special programs on his laptop that can examine and change the views of that camera. He may be able to get something new off of the video for you." Ranger explains.

"Sure. Lynch, make that copy please."

"Yes sir, Agent Morgan." Kevin agrees.

A minute or so later Lynch is handing me the newly burned DVD, which I pass over to Hector. He leaves the room immediately to get to work. These men are dedicated and hard workers if nothing else.

I am impatient to learn if he finds anything new.

PPOV

I woke up to the over-whelming urge to pee. Yikes! Three months pregnant and I'm still not used to this. They say it only gets worse. So not looking forward to that!

I slowly open my eyes, hoping that yesterday was just a bad dream. As my eyes begin to crack open, I am disappointed. The same room is around me. Crud!

I ease myself up and out of bed. I slowly creep my way to the door that I know holds the bathroom, going slow so I don't happen to dribble on myself. I don't know if my captor has more clothes for me to change into or not.

I relieve the pressure on my bladder and wash up after. That's another problem I think, I need a shower. I'll have to ask her when she comes in again.

Now that my bladder is sufficiently empty, I notice my stomach is too. I wonder where she is, or even what time it is.

Just as I am thinking this, I hear the locks tumble on the door. My captor walks in carrying a tray of food again. Good. She sits it down on the bedside table and speaks.

"I know you are probably hungry, it's nearly noon after all."

"Yes I am. Thank-you. What is your name? And I was wondering if you had any more clothes for me. I need a shower." I tell her.

"There's no need for you to know my name. But if you must, just call me "Martha". And I will bring you some clothes in later. I have to go out to get you some. I'll make sure you have everything you may need for your personal hygiene."

"Thank-you. I was starting to feel grimy. You're still not going to tell me what you want from me?" I say.

"Why your baby of course. It should have been mine, you know." She answers.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Never mind. I will still have Fran's grandbaby when this is all over." She explains.

She then turns on her heel and exits the room, locking the door behind her again.

OK, what in the world just happened? She seems to know Derek's family. And she wants my baby! Like heck that's gonna happen! Well at least I know I'll be safe for 6 more months... I hope.

That gives Derek and the rest of my BAU family plenty of time to find me! ################


	6. Chapter 6

_We do not own the characters although we would be more than happy to take custody of Ranger and Derek :)_

SPOV

As Hector left to go back over the disc, I couldn't help but feel that nothing makes sense. What could the reason be for taking her? Everyone loved her. I am staring at the stilled video of the kidnapping when something catches my eye. I move closer to take a closer look.

"What is it, Babe?" Ranger asks from behind me.

"Look." I say as I point to the screen.

"What is it?" He asks.

"The kidnapper is a woman."

"What!?" Voices all around me yell.

Without answering I grab my phone and call Hector.

"Hola, Chica."

"Hector. I need you to blow up the image with the unsub's hand."

"Si, Angelita." He hangs up.

"Babe, you need to explain how you can tell its a woman." Ranger says.

"Simple, she is wearing nail polish, not only that she has artificial nails. There is a design on the small finger, that is why I asked Hector to zoom in on it. That will give us a much needed clue."

"Damn, I didn't even notice." I hear someone mutter.

"This is why I am glad you came, Babe." You can hear the pride in Ranger's voice.

"Now, we wait for Hector."

RPOV

I couldn't be more proud of my Babe, she caught the one thing that escaped us all. I hope that this gives us the clue we need to hopefully get a step closer to finding Pen. I know we have a while to wait, but no one will even think about leaving. As we waited, I kept a close eye of Steph, I didn't want her to get stressed out with this situation.

Finally thirty minutes later, Hector came in with the printed picture. He walked right by me and handed it to Steph. When she looked at the picture a wide range of emotions crossed her face.

"You were right, Angelita." She could only sigh as he left again.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked

"The unsub is female, she is wearing pink nail polish with a red heart on her little finger, and inside the heart is a capital D." Steph tells the room.

"Damn it!" Rossi explodes.

I can tell that Derek has visibly paled.

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means that whoever has Pen, is doing it for revenge." Steph said.

"Revenge?" Reid asks.

"Yes, and whoever the D is, holds the clue." Rossi and Derek look at each other.

"So either it's someone from Derek's past or Dave's?" Hotch says.

"Exactly." Steph replies.

"No one even knows about kitten." Rossi says.

"What about you, Derek?" I ask.

I can tell that his mind is running away with him.

"Damnit." He mutters.

"All of this over my Playboy past?" He finally roars.

"Calm down, man. We will find her." Les tells him.

Before anyone can say another word, Hector returns with more photos. He hands everyone a set. As I look through them, I notice the plates.

"Run the plates." I order.

"Lynch already did, boss. Stolen."

"Damn." Steph mutters.

I look through the rest but see nothing. I turn my attention to Steph who is staring at a photo.

"What is it, Babe?" I ask as I move to her side.

She is looking at the picture of the captor holding Pen.

"Look how she is being held, I think she knows that Pen is pregnant." Steph murmurs.

"What do you mean, Steph?" Rossi asks.

"Because she is holding her above her stomach, and usually when you are being taken, they hold you around your waist." She says.

"Which means that she may not hurt Pen." I say.

" I don't think she will, she is up to something. " I can tell Steph is worried.

**SPOV**

As I stare at the pictures I feel my stomach drop, my Spidey Senses have started to go haywire ever since I said the captor knows about Pen's baby. Two major questions come to mind. One- who is this woman. And two- what does she want with Pen and the baby. As I think about it I notice Derek walk out, I follow behind him, just in time to see him punch the wall. I put my hand on his shoulder. When he looks at me I see the haunted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Derek?"

"I think my past has come back to haunt me." He says angrily.

"You think that woman is from your past?"

"I do, Steph. And if she is, that is a long list."

"Okay, first you need to calm down, second we will figure it out, I will help you if you want." He nods silently and walks away.

As I watch him disappear, I feel Ranger come up behind me.

"You okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine. He isn't going to last much longer before he goes off the deep end. I am starting to worry about him." Ranger sighed.

"Me too babe, but with us here, we will find Pen and bring her home."

I lean against him to absorb his strength, he is holding me with his hands on my stomach.

"I can't imagine what he is going through, if it was you. God, Babe, I can't even say it. This isn't right. When we find this woman I hope to hell for her sake that Pen isn't hurt. If she is, then I think not only will Derek come unglued, but the entire team will."

"Ranger, I know. I can't even imagine what Pen is going through, I mean the woman who has her is clearly insane for kidnapping Pen in the first place, but if she fights us when she is caught it will only end badly for her. This has been a long day, I am going to head to the hotel and go to bed."

"Babe, I am not comfortable with you leaving without me, I will tell them we are leaving then we can go, okay?" I nod silently as I move to the window.

As I wait, I stare out at the rain falling, I can't help but feel like we had just taken the first step in a marathon. One thing is for sure, when this is over, Derek is going to be more than overprotective with Pen.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are again. BAU POVs and keeping the story going. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Same disclaimers as always... we don't own ANY of the characters, but would not be opposed to "keeping" Ranger and Derek hostage for a while! ;-) Rain (J)

DPOV

I am disappointed in myself. NO, I am disgusted with myself, that my past could come back to haunt me and my Baby-Girl like this. It breaks my heart that something could happen to her or our child because of my past as a playboy. How does Santos do it? How can he live with himself going through so many women? All those broken hearts.

Well one of my past broken hearts found a way to get back at me. She found the perfect way to talk to me again. Although she will get her feelings hurt again. I can not help that. I love Pen with all my heart and soul, nothing and I mean _nothing_ will ever change that!  
>I am getting angrier with myself by the second. Maybe I should work some of this aggression off in the gym. I don't know if the punching bag is strong enough to take the amount of punishment I intend to dish out.<p>

Maybe I need to talk to one of Ranger's men. I think I need to spar. But I am afraid that I will hurt anyone I come in contact with right now. It looks like the bag will have to take my punishment.

I make my way down to our in-house gym on the basement level of the FBI building. Good, no one else is here to witness this. I walk over to the locker rooms and change into matching grey FBI T-shirt and shorts.

I make my way over to the punching bags and start to lay into the one on the far right, furthest from the door. As I am pounding away at the bag, my mood is _not_ improving. I keep thinking about what I could have done differently to avoid this shit.

I look down at my bleeding knuckles, damn I forgot to wrap my hands! Fuck it! I keep pounding away, I deserve the pain.

RPOV

I am sitting in the round table room they call it, thinking about what Derek is going through. I could not imagine his pain right now.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the beeping of my cell phone. It's a text from my Babe.

_*I think you need to come down stairs to the gym. Derek has finally broke down. :-( ~~ Babe *_

"Fuck!" I say out loud. I knew this was bound to happen. I text Steph back.

_*On my way down Babe. Keep everyone else away from him. No telling what he's thinking at the moment. ~~ C *_

I sigh, yes I sighed, as I make my way down to the gym. I call Bobby on the way down, just in case.

When I get to the door not only is Steph there but, Bobby is already there, and so is Rossi, Santos, and Tank. I nod to the guys and address Steph.

"What's going on Babe? How long has he been at it?"

"He's been pummeling that bag for over 30 minutes. I noticed he didn't wrap his hands either and his knuckles are bleeding like crazy. I'm worried about him." She admits.

"His hands will be fine, that's what Bobby is here for. I'm more worried about his emotional state at the moment." I remark in a defeated voice.

"I'll take care of him when he comes out, don't worry Ranger." Bobby adds.

I nod my acknowledgement and turn to enter the gym.

Derek doesn't even notice when I walk in or when I approach him. He is attacking the punching bag like it's a personal vendetta. I guess it is to some degree.

As I lay my hand on his shoulder to get his attention, he swings on me and connects with the left side of my jaw. Damn! That hurt!

But I go into "fight" mode, trying at the same time not to hurt my old friend. Like he's trying _not_ to hurt me! It's OK though, I can take it.

We keep punching and kicking out at each other for what seems like forever. Good thing I took my boots off before I came in.

Derek tackles me to the ground with an almighty roar as the curses stream from his lips.

"Fuck! Fucking bitch! Why?! She's my heart. She's carrying my child! Fucking playboy lifestyle, I'll never do it again. Please God, let her be OK!"

It's only when his hands move to my throat to try to choke me that I have to switch things up. I flip us over and pin his hands over his head and try to reason with him.

"D, man. It's me Ranger, Carlos. Calm down for me. Please?" I plead.

He is still struggling beneath me. I see that our audience has ventured a little closer. I look up at Bobby and give him a curt nod. He knows what to do. Bobby reaches in his medical bag and pulls out a syringe. I yell out to the others.

"Santos, Tank, a little help here. Help me hold him down so Brown can work!"

All three men, Rossi included rush over to help me. Bobby finally has a chance to inject the sedative into Derek.

We continue to hold him down, waiting for the drug to take effect. At last after 15 to 20 minutes Derek stops struggling. We all sigh in relief as we let go of him. He's out cold.

"Brown, get him cleaned up while he's out." I order.

"What about you Boss?" He inquires.

"I can wait, take care of Derek first." I tell him.

He nods and starts to clean and dress Derek's wounds. I only have a few superficial cuts and bruises. I want my friend taken care of first. After he finishes with Derek he turns his attention to me. I sigh and let him work. He won't be happy until I do, so I just give in.

As Bobby is putting the last dressing on the cut above my eye, Tank speaks up.

"What are we gonna do with him? He's gonna be out for a few hours."

"Let's take him up to his office and let him get some rest. We can put him on his couch in there." Rossi offers.

"Good idea." I agree.

Tank picks Derek up and tosses him over his shoulder.

"Easy man." Santos scolds.

"Shut it Santos, I know what I'm doing. He's perfectly safe." Tank grunts.

We all take the elevator up to the BAU floor. Rossi directs us to Derek's office. Tank gently lowers Derek onto the couch in the corner. Steph offers to sit with him until he wakes up. I nod in agreement.

With Derek settled in for a while, we all- minus Steph; exit his office and head to the round table room again. As we enter, Hotch looks up with his ever-present stoic expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks astutely.

Everyone exchanges glances. Then I speak up.

"Derek had a break down in the gym. He was pummeling the bags, but turned on me when I approached him. I tried to help him fight it out. Finally Brown had to sedate him."

"Wow." Reid says softly. "We were expecting it though. Morgan holds his emotions in until they explode. I'm just relieved that no one got seriously injured, including him."

I can only nod gravely. I add on.

"Steph is staying with him in his office until he wakes up. She should be able to keep him calm when he realizes what we did."

"We can only hope so." Hotch adds ominously.

**2 and a half hours later - Morgan's office - **

DPOV

What the fuck happened? My head feels like I went 20 rounds with a bulldozer! I open my eyes slowly and take a look around.

I am on the couch in my office. Is that Steph in the chair behind my desk? I try to speak, but it feels like my throat is raw. What the hell? And why is my head pounding?

I gently start to sit up. Steph notices my movements and comes over to try to help me. I gratefully accept her aide. It still feels like my head is going to explode though. I speak and it comes out hoarse.

"What happened?"

"You had a break down. You were punching the shit outta the bag in the gym, then you attacked Ranger; almost kicked his ass too. We had to have our medic Bobby to sedate you, you were that far gone." She tells me.

"Damn." I utter. I really didn't want anyone to witness my break with sanity.

"Derek, listen to me please."

I look up into her blue eyes and see only concern and friendship there. She takes a hold of my hands in hers. She speaks again.

"It's OK, really. We don't blame you at all for losing your composure. We all would have _long_ before you did. Myself included, and that would have been very bad for my baby. Not to mention how Ranger would have reacted if it was me. He would have torn the whole building of Rangeman apart. So please, stop beating yourself up. We will find Pen and bring her back home to you." She says all of this while slowly, gently rubbing the backs of my hands soothingly.

I can not take the pain any more. No one has ever made me feel this at peace, well no one besides my Mom, Fran Morgan. I lay my head on her shoulder and dissolve into tears.

PPOV

It's been two days, I think. It's hard to keep track of time without a clock. I think I'll start wearing a watch from now on, of course it will have to be one that complies with my unique tastes.

At least I am being treated well. Even if it's only because she thinks she's gonna get her hands on my baby. Never gonna happen missy!

She came in earlier today and brought me several sets of clothes, used of course, and some shower and toilet items. She has been keeping her part of the deal. She is letting me take care of myself and my baby. Even if she thinks it's good for her in the long run too.

I just got done with my shower for the day. I changed into clean clothes and I am feeling better now. Now all I need is something to eat, my stomach is growling; loud enough to give Steph's a run for it's money.

I hear the locks on the door click open, perfect timing! She sits the tray of food onto the bedside table. I notice she has laid a cheap watch on it also.

"Hello Martha, thank-you for my dinner. At least I think it's dinner time."

"Yes it is, we have to keep our baby nourished now don't we. And that's what the watch is for, to help you keep up with what time of day it is." She says.

"Yes I have to keep my baby nourished." I argue.

"Now Penelope, we both know that baby is going to be mine and Derek's to raise. I already told you that."

I see red. No way am I letting her have mine and Derek's baby to call her own.

"No! I am telling you that you will get MY child over my dead body, bitch!" I screech.

I see the flash of red and fire in her eyes right before I feel the sting of her slap to my face. My head snaps back at the impact and tears begin to form in my eyes, but I can not respond as she has stormed out of the room leaving me alone again. Just before the door closes, she tells me over her shoulder.

"That is going to be MY baby. Derek and I will take it back to Chicago and raise it together!"

My face still stings from her slap. I rub my jaw tentatively and feel the wetness of my tears. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to her. I need to keep calm. I can't let her hurt me any worse, for my baby's sake.

I go to the bathroom to run some cool water on my face to try to dull the sting. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I begin to give myself a little pep talk.

'Keep it together Garcie. You can't lose your temper like that again. She will probably hurt you worse next time. You have to keep your baby safe.'

I sigh deeply and go back to the other room to give my baby the nourishment it needs. No time to feel sorry for myself. I can only hope Derek finds me in time. She will NEVER get her hands on our child! #######

Please continue to review and let us know how we are doing. We truly appreciate the effort. Thank-you again for all of your never-ending support. Rain (Jackie)


	8. Chapter 8

_We don't own the characters, although wouldn't mind having Ranger and Derek!_

**SPOV**

As Derek cries on my shoulder, my heart goes out to him, and a few tears escape my eyes. I do know that he is comfortable with me. I rub his back trying to get him to calm down. After what seems like hours, he finally calms down, and lifts his head.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you. I hate that I lost control as bad as I did." He says while wiping his eyes.

"You needed to let it out, so now you can concentrate on finding the bitch that has Pen." I tell him.

"You're right, we will find her. I feel like myself again. I just wish I knew that she is okay."

"Derek, she will be okay. She is a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

"I know she can handle herself, I just wonder if she has is being fed? Are they being good to her?"

"I know. We all are wondering that." As we are talking, the baby decides to make himself known and kicks hard. I rub my stomach trying to soothe him.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks with concern.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked really hard." He looks surprised, so I take his hand gently and put it on my stomach.

The baby responds with a series of kicks. The look on his face is priceless.

"Wow." You can hear the awe in his voice.

"Pretty cool, huh? And just think in a matter of weeks you will feel your baby doing the same in Pen's tummy."

"I am looking forward to it. Have you found out the sex yet?"

"We found out a few weeks ago that it's a boy." The smile on Derek's face is huge.

"I bet Carlos is over the moon."

"We both are."

Derek gets up and walks to the window and stares out. I get the feeling he is trying to figure out who could be behind this.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly.

"Sure, Steph."

"Can you remember any one of your night stands or past relationships that seemed to stand out? One that didn't want to let go?"

"That is all I have thought about, there are so many that way." I can tell he is feeling the weight of this on his shoulders. I walk up beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know they are going over the photos that we got earlier with a fine tooth comb, if there is a clue we will find it." He nods at my words.

After staring out the window for a while, he turns to me with a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's head down and see if they found anything."

"Let's go!" I say.

We make our way to the elevator.

**RPOV**

As we sit and go over the photos, there isn't much more to see. My thoughts turn to Derek and Babe up in his office. I hope that he is doing okay now. All the time I have known him, I have never seen him lose control like that. As long as he has himself back under control and is able to focus, we will find her.

As if they knew I was thinking about them, they appear in the doorway. I can tell Derek is back in control, and Steph looks better too. It looks to me like they have made a bigger bond between them.

"You okay, man?" Tank asks.

"I'm okay." Derek says as his eyes move to me.

"Shit, Carlos. I am so sorry." I wave him off.

"I'm fine. You needed to get it out of your system. I didn't want to sedate you, but we had no choice."

"Steph said I tried to kick your ass, how bad was I?" I can tell he wants answers.

"We sedated you after you tried to choke me." His eyes widen.

"Before you say anything, nothing but a few bumps and bruises." He nods silently although I know he feels bad.

Derek moves to take his seat, and babe sits down with me.

"Anything new?" She asks.

"Nothing that will help." She sighs.

"I just wish that whoever has her would make contact or something. Its just odd how there is no contact."

"I know, Babe. Although that tells me that this is a lot bigger than just kidnapping her."

"The question is how much bigger?" I can tell Steph's mind is now working.

I nod, if what I am thinking is correct, then we need to find her and fast. My gut tells me that this woman is not mentally stable, if that is the case, then it is hard to say if Pen's life is in danger or not. I know that she will get to the point that she starts fighting back, but I worry if she does that she could push her captor over the edge, and we need to get her back before that happens.

Hours later, we have gone over everything we have. I am watching babe as she looks over one picture, it seems like something caught her eye.

"What is it, Babe?"

"This picture, I just didn't notice this before."

Everyone is looking at her funny.

"Notice what, Steph?" Derek asks.

"Her ring."

"What ring?" Derek asks.

Steph shows us the picture and sure enough there is a ring on her finger. Its a very descriptive ring. The ring is gold with some silver tone, in the shape of a heart with the letters J & D on it. I watch as Derek looks at the ring, and I can tell he recognized it.

"Does that look familiar?" I ask him.

"I does but I can't place it."

"This is another clue, we are one step closer to breaking this open, I can feel it." Steph says.

I couldn't help but agree, we are closer to finding out who has Pen. Derek stares at the ring for what seemed like hours. I can tell he is trying to jog his memory when it comes to that ring.

I don't know how long we sat there watching him stare at the photo, but then his phone beeps indicating a new text message. Derek takes phone off his belt and checks it. As he reads, his blank face drops and his face turns to granite. His whole body tensed up, and his temper has spiked. I can tell that whatever that message says has him very upset, before I can react Steph is at his side. When she touches him he seems to calm some.

"Tell me what it says." She demands.

Without a word he turns his phone so she can see it, and the color drains out of her face. I know what it says is bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go again folks. As usual we don't own any of the JE or CM characters, but we would take Ranger or Derek on loan if they want to let us have them. LOL Rain (J)

PPOV

OK, this is getting ridiculous. Who is this woman? Maybe I should try to get some more information out of her when she brings my next meal in to me. She just dropped off breakfast, so I'll have to wait till lunch time.

And why doesn't she give me something to do to occupy my time. Let me read some books, give me some paper to draw, some puzzle books, heck I'll even take some needlework or knitting right now. I am so uber bored!

As I sigh in defeat, I hear the locks on the door tumble. It's lunch time I see. She walks over and places the tray on the table as usual. I look up to see her smiling. She's in a good mood, nice. This should be easy. I feel safe as I start the conversation.

"Hi Martha, you're looking well and happy today."

"Yes I am. And how do you feel? Past the morning sickness I gather."

"The morning sickness stopped a couple of weeks ago, thank-you."

"Good. I'll just let you enjoy your meal in peace then." She turns to leave.

"Wait. Could I please have something to do to help pass the time. Anything really, books or magazines to read, knitting, puzzle books, or things of that nature? Please?"

"OK I'll see what I can do. I know how pregnant women like to knit and crochet little booties and such." She answers.

Just then there is a loud banging noise from outside my window. She jerks her head up in surprise and goes over to the window to investigate. As she is looking out the window, I notice that there is a cell phone poking up out of the back pocket of her jeans. No way!

I silently make my way behind her and very carefully remove it from her pocket. She never notices. Thank-you god! I quietly slip the phone into the pocket of the sweatshirt that I am wearing.

She turns away from the window and back to me. I quickly cover my tracks as I inquire.

"What was that?"

"It was only the garbage truck. I had forgotten how loud that thing could be. I'm going to go look and see if I have anything to help you pass the time. I'll be back soon."

"OK." I reply before she closes and locks the door behind her.

After the door is securely closed and I am safe again. I pull the cell phone out of my pocket. I quickly go to create a new text message, after all I don't know how much time I have before she returns. I quickly type out my message and re-read it to make sure it looks right.

_* Hot Stuff, start looking to your past in Chicago. I'm safe for now. I love you, Baby-Girl !*_

Yep that looks good. I quickly hit send.

I am so engrossed in my actions that I do not hear the locks tumble or the door open again.

Martha is looking at me with pure venom in her eyes. Oh shit! I think I may have boo-booed big time here. I gulp and look up at her with pleading in my eyes as I try to speak without squeaking.

"Ummmm ... hi. What ..."

I don't get a chance to finish my question. Martha comes at me with all she has. She snatches the phone out of my hand and flings it across the room. It hits the opposite wall and crashes, shattering into hundreds of small pieces.

She then slaps me across the face ... hard! She then screams at me.

"What do you think you were doing?! Who were you trying to contact? Derek? It's no use. That was a untraceable burner cell phone. No one is going to find you until I'm ready for them to. And Derek is mine!"

I can only whimper and hang my head. What have I done? I should never have upset her. I fear she is going to get more violent, so I just acquiesce to whatever she demands now.

She is now standing with her eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly, trying to reign in her anger. I sigh in relief. She finally speaks again.

"I brought you some books and magazines to read, also some pastel colored yarns and knitting supplies. I am going to leave now to try to remain calm. I am trying really hard not to hurt you at the moment, for my baby's sake, not yours! But if you ever try to defy me again, you may not be so lucky!"

Before I can reply, she turns and marches out the door, leaving me shaking and on the verge of tears.

I quickly get myself back in control and move to look through the things she has brought me. I can't believe she was so stupid! What on Earth was she thinking?!

DPOV

After letting Steph calm me back down and get my head screwed back on my shoulders right, we exit my office and head to the round table room. When we enter I notice the somber looks on everyone's faces. It does not help me feel better.

Steph asks Ranger if they have found anything new in the photos. When he answers in the negative, she picks them up and starts to examine them again herself.

We all turn to look at her when she gasps out loud.

"What is it Babe?" Ranger asks her.

"It's this ring the kidnapper is wearing in this photo. I don't remember seeing it before."

She tuns and hands me the photo in question. I look down at it and see what she is talking about. The kidnapper is wearing a gold and silver heart-shaped ring with "J & D" engraved on it. There seems to be something very familiar about that ring, like I've seen it before.

I can not take my eyes off of it. It is nagging me. I don't realize that everyone is now staring at me and Steph is trying to get my attention.

"Derek! Do you recognize that ring?!" She asks again more forcefully.

"It looks familiar, but I just can't remember why. I know I've seen it before." I tell her.

We have also been worried about why there has been no contact from the kidnapper, no ransom attempt or anything. I have a bad feeling now that she doesn't want money. But what could she want? And exactly who is she?

I am still standing here staring at the photo of the ring when I feel a buzz on my hip. I have a new text on my cell phone. I wonder who it could be from, since the most important people to me are here with me right now, besides my Mom and sisters that is.

I look down at the display and it says from "unknown number".

I click the button to open it and read it. When I see the message my heart stops and my stomach goes to my throat. The teams notice the look on my face and Steph speaks up.

"Tell me what it says." She tells me as she lays her hand on my forearm in a soothing manner. It does calm me down somewhat.

I turn the phone toward her so she can read the message also. She immediately looks sick to her stomach.

"Oh my God!" She cries.

Then she dashes over to the waste basket in the corner and promptly starts to loose her lunch. Emily races over to assist her. JJ quickly joins Em to make sure that Steph is OK. Ranger stays beside me, seeing that Steph is being taken good care of and his assistance is not needed at the moment.

He then asks me. "What is is D? What did it say? Who is it from?"

I can only sit there in shock as I hand him my phone. He reads the message and his eyes harden.

"How did she get a hold of a cell phone? We need to trace this number immediately! Hector!?" He calls out.

"Si, Boss?" Hector says.

"Get your laptop and trace this number for me, 703-555-0164."

Hector flies over to his laptop and begins typing away. Within minutes he is shouting his findings out to us.

"It is a burner cell phone. Untraceable. It is no longer emitting a signal either." He tells us with sadness and is that a little note of anger in his voice.

"Shit." I hear Ranger exclaim.

"My sentiments exactly." I return.

I can't help but feel a little better knowing that she is so close. They are still here in Quantico, or near enough to have the same area code.

The vision of that ring is still in my head and is bugging me even more now. I just know it has something to do with who took Pen. I pick up the photo again and really stare at it, like I'm trying to get the photo to talk to me somehow.

'Come on, I know the answer is there. What is it? Who is it?' I argue with myself.

After a few minutes of this internal debate, a light bulb suddenly goes off in my head. Chicago ... Pen said look at my Chicago history. I begin to think really hard. That ring has to belong to one of my past Chicago flames.

Think Derek! Who was I with in Chicago? This had to at least be a relationship of some sort for me to buy a piece of jewelry that personal for her. I think back to when I was a cop in Chicago.

Then it suddenly hits me like a bolt out of the blue ... I know who it is!

"Fuck! Jen!" ################

A/N : Thank-you again for all your support. We are really turning into review sluts! LOL So keep them coming. Rain (Jackie)


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOV**

As I tried to catch my breath, I heard Derek yell. When I heard him say the name 'Jen' my Spidey Senses started going haywire. I suddenly thought about a conversation I had with Pen about a week ago. Oh god. Could this have been prevented? I guess my thoughts were showing on my face because Emily and JJ were looking even more concerned.

"What is it, Steph?" JJ asked

"This could have been prevented, why didn't she listen?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

Before I can utter a word, Ranger and Derek are at my side.

"What are you talking about, Babe?" I can tell he is confused.

"Pen told me about a week ago that she thought she was being followed."

"Do you remember the conversation, Steph?" Derek asked.

_Flashback_

_It was Monday morning, and I was sitting at my desk waiting for a search to finish, when my cell rang with Pen's ringtone. When I answered I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. _

_"I think I am being followed, Steph." She says and a tingle runs down my spine._

_"Are you sure?" I ask._

_"Pretty certain."_

_"How do you know?" I ask_

_"I came out of my doctors appointment and a car followed me all the way to work."_

_"You need to tell Derek, Pen."_

_"It's no big deal, I don't think that its anything to worry about. Besides, he is away on a case and I won't bother him. All it will do is worry him for nothing. "_

_"But if you're being followed, it is a big deal, Pen. And I can guarantee that you wouldn't be bothering him with something like that. We both know that he would either be on the next plane back or he would have someone with you until he could get back, you know he would."_

_"I know he will."_

_"Pen, if you don't tell him I will."_

_"Promise me you won't." I sigh, she knows I won't break a promise._

_"Pen.."_

_"Please." Damn it._

_"Okay, but if something happens it will tear me apart, Pen."_

_End flashback _

As I come out my thoughts I have tears running down my face. Without a word, Ranger pulls me into his lap and tries to console me.

**RPOV**

As I hold Steph, my heart is beating double time, Pen knew she was being followed. I can tell everyone in the room has the same thoughts I do. Why didn't Pen say anything? This knowledge is tearing Steph apart. I am starting to worry about her stress levels. I start to whisper to her in Spanish hoping it calms her down like it usually does.

Finally, she calms down. When she looks around we both notice that Derek is gone. Before I can send anyone to find him, Steph pulls away and hurries out of the room.

**SPOV**

I went into the hall and saw Derek leaning against the wall, looking at the ceiling. I carefully walked up to him. He knew that I was there because he looked at me with a haunted look in his eyes. I instantly feel like I am to blame for all of this. I guess he too could read my thoughts, because he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're not to blame, Steph. You did what she asked." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I am just upset that Pen didn't say anything to me. We now know where to look, so I am going to start with the search. Because Pen was able to get that cell phone, there is no doubt in my mind that Jen knows she sent a text."

"Do you think Pen is in danger?" I ask fearing the answer.

"I honestly don't know."

"That scares me." I can feel him shudder.

I don't know how long we stood there, but when he finally pulled back, Ranger was standing there, he looked at us with his blank face.

"You okay, man?" He asks Derek.

"I will be once I find Pen."

"We will find her. We need all the information on that woman so we can start tracking her."

"I will be in a little bit." Derek says. Ranger nods and goes back into the room.

I can tell that Derek is feeling responsible, even though he has no control over what anyone else does.

"Look, I know you feel responsible, but the only person that is at fault is this Jen lady."

"But it's because of me that Pen is in danger right now." Derek yells.

"It may be your past, Derek, but it does not become your fault." I say firmly.

"How can you say that, its true "

"I will tell you what I told Ranger once. Your past has no bearing on what the future holds, if something from your past does come up, then it needs to be handled together. Do not blame yourself."

I can tell I shocked him at my words. I put my hand on his forearm.

"I should have told you no matter what. I feel partly responsible because if I had this would have been prevented." I whisper. I feel his arm tense.

"I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself, do you hear me!" I blanch as he growls at me.

I managed to piss him off.

"Stephanie, I know you feel at least partly to blame, but I don't blame you at all. You were right, this is all on Jen. I promise you I will find her, and she will be arrested. We will bring Pen home safely. You will stay here though, no arguments. Ranger will kill me if you get hurt or something happens to you or your son. I may not have been able to protect Pen this time, but I sure as hell can protect you."

"He is right." I jump at the sound of Tank's voice.

"Ranger will kick all of our asses if you get so much of a paper cut right now. Let's go get all the information on this woman so we can get Pen home." Tank says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Derek, Tank and I finally make our way back to the room. For the first time I feel like we are close to finding Pen.


	11. Note Please Read

To our faithful readers:

I wish this was a chapter, instead of a note. But, because of a loss, Rainbow isn't able to write, so the next chapter will take a little while. As soon as she is able, the next chapter will be posted.

Thank you.

AvRainbow

Amanda &,Jackie


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter took so long. As you know I suffered a loss, my hamster Gizmo passed away. But I bounced back as fast as I could to get this out to all of our loyal followers. We truly appreciate your kind words and interest in our story. OK enough of that, on with the show! ;-) Welcome to another chapter of "Unreasonable Demands". We're getting close to the end here ... :-( Let's see what's going on inside the BAU's heads, shall we? ;-) Rain ~~~~ J

PPOV

Well I've been here how many days? A week I think. At least she hasn't hurt me too much, just a couple of slaps, that's bad enough mind you. I know Derek would have a fit if he knew. Sigh. She feeds me good too. She says she has her reasons, she wants my baby.

Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen. Over my dead body, and add Derek's too. He would NEVER let her get her grubby hands on our child either. We were supposed to go to my next OB appointment together. It's in 3 days! I so really don't want to miss it.

I can't wait to find out if we're having a handsome little mini Derek or a smaller version of my unique self. I smile broadly at the thought of a mini Derek; gorgeous baby brown eyes, skin like mocha chocolate, and of course his father's temperament.

I am brought out of my musings by Martha with my lunch tray. I see it is a salad and hearty looking vegetable soup. I can't believe she remembers that I am a vegetarian. One point for her. But she's still a bitch! I am really trying hard to keep my temper in check.

I am still waiting for the opportunity to use my "hidden" weapon on her. I smile at the thought. She notices and speaks.

"What do you have to smile about? Are you trying to enjoy your last few months of life?" She smirks at me.

"Why yes I am. I am truly enjoying these moments of bonding with MY child. I am starting to feel fluttering movements. That's one thing you can never take from me, or feel for yourself, not with MY child. I will take these special memories with me to my grave." I gloat.

I can see the fire of anger in her eyes as she realizes what my words mean. She squashes down her temper quickly though.

"I will have the last laugh though, when I deliver mine and Derek's baby from your worthless body and then take you out of your misery. You won't live long enough to bond with your precious child." She retorts.

I begin to rub my stomach protectively while keeping my eyes averted so she doesn't see the tears of anger starting to prickle in them.

She snorts a laugh then leaves me alone again. Good. You will get your come uppence, miss thang!

DPOV

I can't help but feel partly guilty because Pen didn't tell me about being followed. This bitch is from MY past! And she will be 6 feet under if she hurts a single blonde hair on Pen's lovely head!

They are all trying their best to calm me down. It's nice to have such loyal friends that care so much about me. And they love Pen just as much, but then again who can't love Pen. She's so damn adorable. I finally smile to myself for the first time in days.

Steph spots my grin and smiles back at me. Then Hector starts in rapid fire Spanish again. The only ones who can understand him are Ranger and Emily. I really need to learn Spanish for when I work with Hector, not to mention the French that my Baby-girl is so fond of. What _that_ language does to me. Sigh. I miss her so much.

Ranger brings me out of my thoughts with his stern voice calling my name. I must not have heard him the first time, or the first 5 times by the sound of exasperation in his voice.

"D, where is your head at man? Hector is telling us about the searches he ran on you ex, Jen."

"Sorry man, worried about Pen. What is it?" I ask.

"There's no property in her name. She's renting and apartment, not possible to hold Pen there. And her neighbors haven't seen her in a week. Yet her bank account is still showing deposits from her job and withdrawals from an ATM in D.C. Does she have relatives in that area?" Ranger asks as he looks intently at me.

I start thinking about that hard. The only family I can remember her having was in Chicago. Her mother and sister were there, as well as her uncle; her mother's brother. They all still live in Chicago. I think harder about the time we spent together. I gasp out loud at what I remember.

I am surrounded by expectant faces. They are all wondering what I am recalling. Steph speaks up first.

"What is it Derek? What do you remember?"

"I recall a conversation Jen and I had one summer. We were at her mother's summer home in D.C. Hey Hector, look for properties in her mother's name, Margaret Bates." I exclaim.

Ranger gives Hector my instructions in Spanish. He immediately turns to his laptop and starts typing feverishly.

What is only moments later Hector replies to Ranger. Ranger listens for a bit, then nods. He then starts relaying the info to the rest of us who don't speak Spanish.

"Hector says he found a house that is in that name on the south side of D.C. Is that the way you remember it?"

"Yea, I think her summer house was in that area. It's been so long ago though." I add.

Hector sends the address to all of our phones. Ranger speaks up.

"We need to start planning to infiltrate. Both of our teams will go. Do you think we need to bring DCPD back-up or another FBI team for back-up?" He wonders.

"I'll call the DCPD and set up things with the chief of police there, he's an old friend of mine. I think we can forego the FBI back-up. I may not want more witnesses there if things go downhill." I reply.

I know it will take us a few hours to get things together, it's 5 p.m. right now. We have to plan things carefully, no room for error this time. Not when Pen's life is on the line. And Jen better hope that she is unharmed or there will be Hell to pay!

PPOV

I'm sitting her on the bed. I just finished my dinner, leaving the tray on the bedside table like normal. I don't want to do anything to upset Martha. I need to keep my cool and keep my emotions under control.

I decide to try to calm my nerves with some knitting. I chose a pretty light yellow color to start with. I am trying to knit some booties for my baby. The yellow color should be fine for either a boy or a girl, since we don't know what we are having yet.

I still wish I could go to my OB appointment. But I have a bad feeling that I will not be out of here in time to make it. Anyway I would not want to go with this witch. I need my Hot-Stuff for that. I sigh deeply as I start to work the yarn.

After stitching for an hour or so, I hold my project up to inspect it. Ut oh, this doesn't look like a booty. This looks more like a hoodie for the jolly green giant. I giggle, guess I got carried away.

I didn't even notice the door opening and Martha appearing in front of me before it was too late. I look up into her cold, hard eyes and see nothing but hatred there. Ut oh ... She is pissed! ##########

A/N : Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to all of our loyal followers. And I'm sorry that it is so short as well. But things are about to get good, and I had to stop my BAU POV's here for the moment. You will NOT be disappointed when I come back with my next chapter. Thank-you again for all the love and support you show both me and Amanda. *** hugs and thangs ***

Rainbow (Jackie)


	13. Chapter 12

_Here we are again. We don't own them, just wish we did. Sorry folks its another short one, but we are coming so much closer to the end._

**RPOV**

Once we hear about the property the mother has, I went into plan mode. I looked at my guys who all are waiting for their instructions.

"Ram, once we get more information on the surrounding area I want you to find a place to hide, I don't think we will need you but I want to cover all our bases."

He nods in agreement.

"We are going to go in teams of two. I want the same teams as last time we worked together. We are going to go in from all directions if possible. Woody, I am going to have you sit away from the takedown in your SUV in case she runs. Steph, you can partner with Woody this time, I know he will keep you safe." As I look around the room I catch Lester watching Emily.

"Hey, we get to work together again, Gorgeous." Les says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Emily just glares at him, apparently there is no love lost there.

I lock eyes with Steph, I can tell she is shocked I gave her a job with this. I walk over to her.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper.

She looks at me.

"No, I am just glad you are letting me come along." I just grin at her.

Minutes later, Hector has the visual we need to plan the rescue. As I look at the picture, the house has front and back doors, basement door, a set of storm cellar doors.

"Okay, here is what we will do. Tank and JJ will take the front door. Bobby and Reid take the cellar doors. Les and Emily take the left side of the house. Cal and Hotch take the right side of the house. Derek and I will take the basement. Hal and Rossi take the back door. We will have to go in on foot, therefore Woody will be the lead car. Questions?" I look around.

"How do we want to do this? I mean, are going to wait until nightfall or go now?" Hotch asks.

"We will wait until around midnight to move in on the house, but we should be ready to leave here in time to make the drive and get into position."

Everyone nods in agreement. We move to get our com units and vests.

**SPOV**

As I listen to Ranger give out the instructions, I can't help but feel happy I can come, I mean if I stay here I will worry until they come back. I really hope that this goes down without any complications.

As we move to get the com units and vests, my thoughts turn to Pen, what will they find when they storm the house? Ranger hands out the com units while Derek hands the vests. I am not handed a vest so I give Ranger a questioning look.

"The vest will press on the baby too much, so you won't have one."

I nod at his words.

"I plan to stay in the SUV so its fine, Ranger."

We move back to the round room, everyone starts checking their weapons and utility belts. We are waiting for just a little more information before we leave. While we wait, I walk over to the window and stare out. Before long, I feel a strong arm come around me. I look and see Rossi.

"I know your worried about Kitten." He says quietly.

I nod.

"I am, knowing some psycho has her is killing me."

I can tell Rossi is just as upset.

"I know it is, but you can't be worrying yourself too much." He kinda sounds like my dad.

"You sound like an overprotective father, you know that?" I say with a small smile.

He chuckles.

"Well, Kitten is like a daughter to me, so I guess I can say I am an overprotective father. You know though, since you are so close to my kitten it does move to you as well."

You could knock me over with a feather at his words. He sees me as a daughter?

"I don't know what to say."

He grins.

"Just do me a favor, okay? Stay in the SUV no matter what." I smile at him.

"I will. If anything its so I can protect my son."

He nods and walks away.

I hear voices behind me but nothing registers. Instinctively my hand rubs my stomach, I feel uneasy about this, but I know by tomorrow morning we will have Pen back and hopefully unhurt.

When I finally pull myself out of my thoughts, I notice everyone is putting on their utility belts and vests. Ranger is watching me as I move to sit down. Not long after I sit down, Hector comes in and speaks rapid fire Spanish to Ranger. Ranger listens then looks around the room.

"Okay, the house is in Manassas. It isn't that far out, but we need to allow time for us to get into position. Let's move out." Ranger orders.

We all stand up and file out of the room. We make our way to the SUVs, once we all are in, we pull out...

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N : Well here it is folks. The finale we think you all have been waiting for. Once again we own nothing but would love to "borrow" Ranger and Derek for a few hours ... or days. LOL Thank-you all for your support and love of our story. We are planning another cross-over, but unfortunately it will be delayed for a while. Don't despair though, it is coming. Lots of love from the AVRain duo. :-) (aka the evil cliffie twins) ~~~~~ J

DPOV

I am itching for a fight. This woman is going down. I still can't believe a woman from my past came back for revenge and she is using Pen too; idiot! She better not have hurt a single hair on her head! If she did, all hell will break loose!

Well the plans for the take down that Ranger came up with are good ones, as usual for him. He is a master at planning. We are all still getting ready, suited up and psyched up. We should be ready to load up and leave soon.

It seems that Ranger and all of his guys are spoiling for a fight as well as me and my team. The BAU team is more like a family than co-workers.

Three hours later, nearly midnight, we were heading for the SUV's. After loading up, we head for D.C. It's a good thing I remember where the house is, even though Hector sent the coordinates to our phones, I don't need them.

We are now on our way to rescue my Baby-Girl ...

PPOV

I looked up to see Martha looking at me with pure hatred and venom in her eyes. She was royally pissed. But why? I don't remember doing anything to upset her. I don't want to upset her, I need to keep me and my baby safe, for now. I look at her as timidly as possible as I ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how you did it, but you got word to Derek somehow, didn't you?!" She spits out.

"N... no, I haven't been able to talk to anyone. You know that. I only got that one text to Derek before you destroyed the phone. I don't have any other way to reach the outside world. All I have seen the past week or longer is these four walls around me." I respond.

"Bullshit! I know you had to get him here somehow. There's someone outside, I hear them sneaking around. Well, they will be too late by the time they are able to break in here. I'll make sure of that!"

It's then that I notice that she had a steak knife hidden behind her back and is now holding out in front of her threateningly.

"OK, let's calm down here. You wanted to talk to Derek anyway. Let's see if you can make him change his mind about wanting you." I lie.

I can only hope my reasoning and logic work on her twisted mind. I hope she wants Derek bad enough to think it's possibly true.

I see the anger in her eyes deepen. Ut oh, it may not be working. I feel blindly beside me for a weapon, any weapon. Ah ha, my hand lands on one of my knitting needles, this will do nicely. Now to avert her attention away from me.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" She roars. "You're just trying to by your precious Derek some time and keep that bastard kid of yours safe!"

I see the red heat of anger begin to form behind my own eyes. How dare she! Like hell you're gonna harm me or my child bitch! At the last possible second I see her lunge toward me with the knife held tightly in her hand on the attack.

I really don't want to see any blood or myself get violent, so I close my eyes and bring my left hand up in a stabbing motion; the hand that holds the knitting needle. I hear her scream in agony and the thump of her body hitting the floor.

I still don't open my eyes as I head for where the door should be in a dead run. The blood is pumping through my veins so that it is a loud roaring in my ears. I hardly notice the stinging burn of pain in my chest.

Before I make it three steps out the door and into the hallway, I crash against a hard body. Then I am surrounded by blackness.

DPOV

I am searching the basement with Ranger listening to my comm unit carefully for news from any of the teams, when I hear a blood-curdling scream. Oh my God, please don't let that be Pen.

I hear in my comm unit seconds later the voice of Hal, Ranger's man. "I've got her!"

Both Ranger and I dash up the basement stairs to get to them. Next I hear Rossi shout. "Damn it, we need Brown here, now! Christ. Hold on Kitten."

My heart leaps to my throat. Oh please God no, please let her be OK. As I turn the corner and see Hal and Rossi, my heart stops. Pen is lying in Hal's arms with a knife sticking out of her chest.

All of us, Reid, Bobby, Ranger, and I reach Hal, Dave, and Pen at the same exact moment. I immediately drop to my knees and try to reach for Pen. I hear Ranger's voice beside me.

"No, move over D, give Brown room to work. You don't want to make it worse."

I reluctantly move aside. The tears are falling from my eyes in earnest now and I don't give a damn who sees them. I can not lose my Baby-Girl.

Bobby shouts to Lester to call 911. Lester replies that he has already done it. He and Emily are dragging Jen from the bedroom. She has what appears to be a knitting needle sticking out of her eye, looks like she is going to lose that eye. Good, looks like Pen got her own licks in.

I can now only sit here and pray that Pen will be OK. Bobby is holding a clean cloth to the wound, not daring to remove the knife just yet, saving that for the medical professionals at whatever hospital we can get her to. I just hope it's in time.

What seems like hours later, I finally hear the sirens approaching. I hear more than one. Looks like someone called an ambulance for Jen too. Wasted time if you ask me, the cops could have handled that.

Jen is now cuffed and waiting to be looked at in the ER then she will be taken downtown and booked. I hope I get to give her a piece of my mind before she is locked away for good.

Finally the EMT's race over to talk to Bobby for an update on how Pen is doing. I hear him give the information to them as I look over to Jen and growl.

"Stab wound to the chest, mid way between chest and shoulder, trying to keep the blood loss at a minimum. Pressure is falling, now only 96/58. Labored breathing, she's been unconscious for 12 minutes."

"We'll take it from here, thanks." The EMT answers as he starts an IV line after lifting Pen with a back board to the stretcher.

"Which hospital?" Ranger asks them.

"George Washington University hospital," he replies as he walks out the door with Pen.

We all, every single one of us, follow Pen out the door and to the ambulance. I, of course, climb in the back with her. The look on my face when the EMT tries to refuse me is priceless.

PPOV

I am surrounded by the blackness, but I still hear voices faintly. I hear someone say "I've got her" and then I hear Dave's soothing Italian drawl calling me kitten and telling me to hang on. Why? What happened?

Then I hear the beep of machines around me and my Hot-Stuff's pleading voice, begging me not to leave him, telling me how much he loves me and can't live without me. I know Derek. I love you too. I'm fighting for you and our child in my womb.

DPOV

I walk beside the stretcher holding Pen, and my child, into the ER. They roll her into trauma room 3 as the EMT's update the doctor and nurses on her condition.

I hear them say that she lost a lot of blood and her pressure is still dropping. I am so worried. Please, I beg God, don't take her from me. The doctor tells me I have to go to the waiting room while they work on her. I really don't want to leave her, but I have to.

I shuffle out to the plastic chairs and try to relax. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I am quickly joined by everyone on both teams. Steph sits down next to me and starts trying to comfort me.

"They're going to be fine Derek. Pen is strong. She's a fighter."

"I know. I have to be strong too." I say with a shaky voice. "I can't lose her, Steph, I just can't." Then I break down in tears again on Steph's shoulder.

Steph holds me against her and rubs my back in soothing circles. The whole time telling me.

"It's OK, let it all out." She then joins me with her own tears.

After I have calmed down, all be it a little, I look up to see how everyone else is doing. Emily and JJ are huddled together crying on each other. Reid and Rossi look like they are about to lose it, and Hotch's face is as stoic as ever. I can see the hurt in his eyes though.

Ranger and his men have the same pain and hurt present in their eyes. I never thought I would see those big, tough, ex-military men break down like that. It makes me proud to know that they all think of Pen as a little sister too, just like they do Steph.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the door to the trauma room swinging open and the doctor walking towards us. He looks at our large group and asks.

"Family of Penelope Garcia?"

"I am her fiancee, but these are all our friends and family, so you can tell them anything you have to tell me." I inform him.

"I see. Well, we removed the knife and closed the wound. She did lose quite a bit of blood, so we gave her a transfusion. The wound was close to her right lung, but thankfully did not puncture it. She was very lucky there. She is still sedated temporarily, but should wake up in the next couple of hours. She's stable now, but it was touch and go there for a while. You can go back to see her, two at a time please and for a few minutes only. She needs to rest and heal now more than anything. We will be keeping her for a few days for observation." He nods before he turns to walk away.

Everyone agrees to let Steph and I go back to see her first. I take Steph's hand and lead her back to the trauma room. What I see when we enter breaks my heart and brings me to tears again.

Pen is lying on the bed ghostly pale with several tubes going in her arms. One is the IV from the EMTs and another is the IV pushing the blood back into her frail looking body. She looks so tiny. It's killing me on the inside.

Steph walks over to her right side and takes her hand. I do the same on Pen's left side as I start to speak.

"Hey Baby-Girl I know you can hear me. But I need you to rest for a while. You need your strength to heal. Our baby needs you. I can't wait to look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours again."

My eyes are leaking again so I lean my head down and rest it on Pen's cheek. I whisper to her. "I love you Baby-Girl."

Steph speaks up. "I'm going to let a couple more people come in now. And no, you're not going anywhere. I'll send the BAU in first."

I nod in return then add.

"OK, thank-you Steph. You're such a good friend to Pen. She loves you and Ranger just as much as she does our BAU family."

She smiles at me before walking out the door. Minutes later, JJ and Emily walk in. They stay a few minutes then leave to let Reid and Rossi take their turn. After them is Hotch and Ranger. They all give Pen their love and tell her to rest up and heal.

All of Ranger's crew come in for a moment or two also, showing that they are all gentle at heart. I always knew they were. Pen loves that about them. Of course, she always sees the good in all people. That's just the way she is.

After everyone has visited, Steph returns with Ranger to sit with me for an hour or so. They leave soon after to shower, change, and rest for a while, it's nearly 4 a.m. by now. After they're gone, I settle back in the chair by Pen's bed and close my eyes. I need to catch a short nap myself.

I wake up as the nurse comes in to check on Pen at 6 a.m. She speaks softly so not to wake Pen.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's still resting." I tell her.

"It's OK, she may not wake up for another hour or so. Don't worry." She insists.

I smile in return. She goes about her duty checking on all of Pen's IV's and marking her findings on the chart at the foot of the bed. She smiles at me again before leaving.

I stand up and stretch my legs a bit. I look down on Pen as I take her hand in mine again. I notice her eyes twitching, trying to open. I feel a weight begin to lift from my chest as I speak to her.

"That's it, let me see those baby browns Goddess, please." I beg.

Finally her eyes flutter open and I am treated to the most beautiful sight on Earth. I am grinning like a fool by now. I lean in to place a kiss on her soft lips as I tell her.

"I love you Baby-Girl. Welcome back." ##################

A/N : Well that's it, till the epilogues. I will go a little more in depth about Pen's injuries and healing there. I hope you enjoyed our latest dip into the minds of the BAU and Rangeman. Stick around, we will be back again with more! ;-) Rain (Jackie)


	15. Rangeman Epilogue

_We still don't own them, although we would love to borrow Ranger and Derek :-)_

_**Three months down the road...**_

**SPOV**

Ever since we came back from DC things have been going good, with a few exceptions. My mind goes to the night we rescued Pen.

_Flashback..._

_Woody and i sat in the truck listening to the the teams through the com units, I prayed that she is found safe and unhurt. When I heard Hal yell saying he had Pen, a lump formed immediately in my throat. Time seemed to stand still until I heard Derek yell for Pen. It was a whirlwind of activity as we rushed her to the hospital. As we sat in the waiting room I held Derek as he broke down once again, my heart was heavy for him, we had no idea how she was or the baby. It promised to be a long night._

_End flashback..._

As I came out my thoughts of that night, my chest felt tight. I truly thought that we would lose Pen. Thankfully she came out okay and so did the baby. When we finally came home I thought things would be normal and stay that way. Boy was I wrong. Things took another turn just three weeks later.

_Flashback..._

_It was three weeks after we rescued Pen, I was on seven laying down. I didn't go to work because I didn't feel good. As I laid in bed, I felt my stomach clench up. As the pain got stronger, it took my breath away. When I was able to function, I grabbed the phone on the bedside table hitting the button for the control room._

_"Control." I heard Junior say._

_"Get Ranger." I managed to gasp._

_"Steph? Hang on, he is coming."_

_Minutes later, I heard the door fly open and the sound of pounding boots come through the apartment. He was instantly at my side._

_"Babe?"_

_Before I could respond, another pain hit. Causing me to cry out. Grabbing my hand, I could barely hear him tell me to breath. Without waiting for the pain to pass, Carlos lifted me into his arms and ran to the elevator. When we made it to the hospital, I was taken to a room quickly. I was hooked up to the monitors. _

_When my doctor came in and examined me._

_"Stephanie you're in labor, I am going to start giving you medicine to stop the contractions. You have started dilating so we have to work quickly. I will do everything in my power to stop the labor." She told me._

_"It's too soon! Carlos it's too soon." I cry._

_Carlos didn't say a word, but held my hand tightly._

_Hours passed and the contractions finally eased. By the time they stopped I had dilated to three centimeters. I had stayed in the hospital for two days, I was ordered to be on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy._

_End flashback.._

Here I am, nearing the end, just a couple weeks left before my due date. I hated being on bed rest, but I was going to do everything in my power to make sure my son comes healthy. Today I managed to get Carlos to go to work, he has been staying with me most of the time, only going if there is a big takedown or some emergency. Today, I wanted some time to myself. I haven't heard from Pen in a few days. I know that she is doing well, but Derek is being over protective, not that I blame him with everything him and Pen have been through.

The day seems to pass by quickly. Its nearing dinner time when Carlos come home. When he sits with me in bed, he pulls me close. I know a part of him hates leaving me because I was alone when I went into premature labor.

**RPOV**

Ever since Babe went into early labor, I have not been able to lose the fear that something bad would happen and I will lose not only Steph, but my son too. I have only worked a handful of days since, but I know that today she wanted some time alone. I think about the small velvet box in the safe, I want more than anything to take the ring and put it on her finger.

As I hold her in my arms I start to plan a special evening for my Babe...

**And there you have it folks, that is all from our Rangeman until our next story! See you then.**


	16. BAU Epilogue

A/N : Well this officially closes this story out folks. It has been a pleasure and lots of fun. Manda and I will be doing what we call a "tart" story next together, then we will come back to these cross-overs you guys love so much. Well we love writing them just as much just so you know. :-) Enjoy and thank-you again for all your support! Rain (Jackie) Once again same disclaimers, we don't own any of them, but would love to kidnap Derek and Ranger and have out wicked way with them ... ;-)

PPOV

Ow! Those elfies with the pointy-toed shoes are back. This time they are running from my head down to my chest, back and forth. Ugh! My brain hurts.

I can hear the steady beeping of machines in the back-ground. Poo, that means I'm in the hospital. What on Earth happened? I don't remember. Let me think ... oh yeah, that bitch had a knife and was gonna hurt me and my baby. OMG! My baby ... how is my baby?

I force myself to flutter my eyes open. When they open I am treated to the most lovely sight, the gorgeous brown eyes of my Hot-Stuff looking back at me.

"I love you Baby-Girl, welcome back." He whispers.

The smile on my face is the size of the grand canyon as I try to speak, my throat is so scratchy.

"Hot-Stuff ... you know I wouldn't dare leave you."

"How are you feeling? I know stupid question right?" He asks.

I giggle a little, then wince in pain. Crud that hurts.

"What happened? And why does it feel like the little elfies with pointy-toed shoes are dancing on my chest? Ow!" I cringe with the pain of my movements.

"Stay still, woman. I'll buzz for the nurse and while we're waiting, I'll fill you in on what you may not remember." He tells me.

I nod my head slowly in agreement. After he pushes the call button for the nurse, he begins to speak.

"I'm so sorry Baby-Girl. I almost lost you and our baby and it's all my fault."

I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No Derek, it was all Jen's fault. She did all of this, took me, held me against my will, hurt me, even slapped me a couple of times, but none of that is your fault. Do you hear me?!"

I see his eyes harden at the last parts of what I tell him. Ut oh.

"She what?!" He growls out.

"She slapped me a couple of times, it's nothing really. She took good care of me other than that. She fed me well, got me clothes, and also some things to do to pass the time. It was my fault, I upset her and she struck out."

"Doesn't matter ... she hurt you, and she will pay dearly for that. The only good thing she did is that she didn't hurt our child."

"OMG! How is the baby? I tried so hard not to upset her so she wouldn't hurt our child."

"Pump ... your brakes. The baby is fine. They want to do another ultra-sound in a couple of hours to check again and make sure."

"Oh, thank goodness." I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Just then the door opens and the nurse enters.

"Ah, and how is Miss Garcia feeling? How can I help you?"

"I'm in pain. Can I get something light though, I don't want to sleep and miss my ultra-sound when they come in a bit." I reply.

"No problem, I can give you a smaller dose than normal so you don't miss it. I know you were worried about your baby, as was Mr. Morgan here." She smiles as she loads a needle with medicine and injects it into my IV port.

"Thank-you." I smile back.

"You're welcome dear. That may make you a little sleepy, but if you doze off it will only be for a few minutes, 30 to 45 tops."

I nod before dropping my head back onto my pillow and closing my eyes. I hear Derek thank her too as she walks out.

I can feel the pain medicine starting to work on me, relaxing me.

DPOV

Not long after the nurse gives Pen her pain medicine and walks out, My Goddess is out like a light. I chuckle and shake my head. I bend down and kiss her lips gently whispering "I love you".

I have something I need to do, someone I need to pay a little visit to. I walk out to the nurse's station and ask.

"What room is Jen Bates in please?"

The nurse looks down to her computer and starts typing. I smile as I think her fingers are not nearly as fast as Pen's on a keyboard.

"She's one floor up from here sir, room 622."

"Thank-you." I tell her before I turn and head for the elevator.

I step in the elevator and punch the button for the 6th floor. All the while trying to get my thoughts together and calm my anger down a notch or twelve! How dare she lay her hands on Pen like that!

I don't even knock on the door when I get to her room, I just open it and walk on in. She is lying on the bed, eyes closed. Looks like she's asleep. I take in her appearance for a minute or two.

She has a bandage wrapped all the way around her head with a large padded bulk bandage over her right eye. I feel a little better with the knowledge that she lost that eye. Good. My Baby-Girl was protecting herself and our child. I could not be more proud of her.

Jen stirs in the bed, bringing me out of my thoughts. She finally opens her eyes. She looks tired but happy to see me. Think again bitch!

"Derek, I knew you would come. I told you we were meant to be together all those years ago."

"Stop it Jen! You know that is all in your deluded imagination. Pen is the only woman for me. And you fucked up big time when you took what was mine and tried to hurt her, did hurt her!"

"We were supposed to end up together, live happily ever after, you, me and your child. After I got Pen out of the picture, it would have been perfect for us."

"I would have NEVER been with you. If something were to happen to Pen, I would wither and die myself!"

"You actually love her that much? That fat cow?!"

"Enough!" I roar.

I immediately see her tremor in fear. Good. Now maybe I'm getting through to her. So I start again.

"You got what you deserved. I'm glad Pen defended herself and our child. I hope you rot in jail. And then rot in Hell Jen! If I ever see you or hear from you again I will not hesitate to end your miserable excuse for a life. Got it?!"

She doesn't answer, just keeps looking at me terrified. Finally I see the barest nod of her head. Fine. I turn and walk back out the door before I lose my cool completely and do something I will regret. Something my mother would kick my ass for, smack her upside her deranged head!

I storm my way back to the elevator and jab my finger on the down button. I have to regain my composure before I get back to Pen's room. I step back into the elevator and press the button for 5. As the doors close, I lean back on the wall, close my eyes, and take some deep controlling breaths.

I hear the ding of the elevator stopping on the next floor. I open my eyes and make my way to Pen's room, somewhat calmer. When I walk in the door I see Steph and Ranger are back and they are talking to Pen. It's good to see her smile and laugh with Steph again.

"Hey Baby-Girl, got some company I see."

"Yepp, Steph and Ranger stopped by to see me before they leave to go back to Jersey."

"What? You're not sticking around to hear the results of our ultra-sound? It's in a few minutes here."

Pen looks over at Ranger and gives him her big, brown, sad puppy dog eyes. I wonder if he can resist them, I know I never can.

"Please Carlos, I know it would mean a lot to Steph if you stayed an extra few minutes. You know Tank isn't gonna let Rangeman go belly-up in that amount of time."

I chuckle lightly at the look on his face when she calls him "Carlos". No one but Steph has ever gotten that right. I see him barely shake his head and Steph's huge grin. She knows he's caving.

"Sure. Why not? Don't want Babe here to be mad at me the whole trip back to Trenton. And the couch is not at all comfortable." He sighs.

We all are laughing when the door to Pen's room opens and a guy in green scrubs walks in pushing a portable ultra-sound machine.

"Hey everybody. Ms. Garcia?" He asks.

"Yes." Pen answers.

"I'm Steve with the X-ray department. I'm here for your follow-up ultra-sound. That OK?"

"Sure. Oh, I was supposed to have an appointment with my OB-GYN, it was scheduled for earlier today. Anyway, I was supposed to find out what the sex of my baby is then. Is there any way I could find out now?" Pen wonders.

"Of course we can, well that really depends on if the little one there is camera shy or not." He laughs. "But I will try my best to find out for you." He adds.

"Wonderful." Pen says excitedly with a huge smile on her face that matches mine.

The tech pulls the sheet on Pen's bed down to below her stomach and raises her gown to right below her breasts. The need for modesty around Ranger and Steph is unfounded but I still respect the guy's professionalism in doing it.

"OK, this stuff is gonna be cold, sorry for that in advance Ms. Garcia." He tells Pen.

He then squirts a glob of clear goo onto Pen's stomach. He then reaches over turning the machine on and grabbing a wand-looking device with a cord attached. Then he starts to move it around on Pen's stomach spreading the goo around with it.

After a minute or so of this, he smiles and looks up at her to say.

"Everything looks good miss. Nice strong heartbeat here with this little one. He's gonna be a big boy too." He laughs.

"HE?!" I ask stunned.

"Yes sir. Ms. Garcia is carrying a boy. Do you want me to print out a picture for you?" He asks us.

"Yes, definitely." Pen says through tears in her eyes and voice. "And can we get several copies of that too?" She adds.

"Sure thing. I can print out 5 right here, but if you want more you can make some more copies yourself if you like."

He then takes a towel from the bed side drawer and cleans Pen's stomach off, returning her gown and sheet to the way they were before. After all is settled up, the pictures are done printing, and he hands them to Pen.

"Congratulations. I hope you have a happy and healthy rest of your pregnancy." He adds as he walks out the door. "Have a good day all."

As soon as the door closes behind him Steph jumps excitedly and gives Pen a bone-crushing hug. Ranger walks over to me and gives me a one-armed bro hug telling me, "Congrats man. A son."

"Yea, wow." I tell him. "Thanks man."

We then trade off partners and Steph gives me a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We're both having sons Pen, isn't that wonderful!" She squeaks.

"Yepp, it's going to be so much fun raising them together." Pen reminds us.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim.

"What? What is it D?" Ranger inquires.

"Dude, I just realized. We are so fucking in for it. Just imagine the trouble these two will be getting into, reeking havoc on the world in just a few years time!"

We all stand there stunned into silence for a while. Then Pen starts giggling, then Steph. Then the domino effect starts and we are all doubled over rolling with laughter.

Finally we all have to catch our breath. Ranger then begins to bring the mood back down.

"D, really man, we should get going. I need to get back to Rangeman, before Tank takes over completely." He chuckles.

"Yea, OK bro. Thanks for all your help. If you ever need me or our BAU family, don't hesitate to call us. Yes, the BAU see you and yours as family now too."

He smiles and nods. "Same for us, man. Now we're going to have two little Rangeman guys to spoil, with yours and Pen's son now."

I grin broadly as I shake his hand and pull him into another bro hug.

"Drive carefully man, you got precious cargo with ya now." I remind him.

"You know it man."

Steph gives both Pen and I hugs and kisses before they walk out the door to Pen's hospital room.

I turn back towards my Baby-Girl to see her rubbing her stomach soothingly. She is going to make such a great mother I think. I pick up her left hand and bring it to my lips to kiss it gently.

"We're having a boy sweetheart." I say to her in awe.

"Like you would make girls, you manly man you." She teases.

"Hush woman. I do want a daddy's little girl that looks just like her mama one day too, you know."

"We have tons of time for that Hot-Stuff, don't get ahead of yourself now."

"I know, just getting my order ready early." I wink. "Have you thought about a name for him yet?" I add.

"Later my love, I think I need another little nappy poo now."

"Not yet. We want to see how the patient is doing." I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see our BAU family walking in the door. Reid leading way. Pen looks happy to see them, guess the nap will wait a little while.

"Hey my furry little crime fighters."

Dave chuckles as he gives Pen a tight hug and asks her.

"How are you feeling kitten?"

"Like a mack truck is sitting on my chest. But hey, we got news for our familia." She grins.

"What's that?" Emily wonders.

Pen reaches over to her rolling table and picks up one of the ultra-sound pictures. She passes it over to Emily and JJ. She pics up another to hand to Reid, Rossi, and Hotch.

"Is this what I think it is?" JJ says as she points to a certain spot on her picture.

"Yeppers Jayje, that's our boy!" Pen squeaks out.

Hotch, Dave, Reid, and I cover our ears and back away as the women squeal with glee.

"I think every dog within a two mile radius just perked their ears up." Reid jokes.

"Awwww you still love us my uber cute young genius." Pen teases.

Damn! Is Dr. Spencer Reid actually blushing?! Hotch speaks up.

"Congratulations you two. You will be great parents."

"Thanks boss man."

"OK guys Pen really needs her rest now. It's always great seeing you, but get out."

They all start to head out. But Dave has to get one last comment in.

"No need to rush us out Morgan, you know you still have to wait 6 weeks AFTER this one is born to start trying for another one!"

"Scram you old coot!" I yell to his retreating back.

I look back over at Pen and see her eyes are closed, but she has a huge smile on her beautiful face. I kiss her on the forehead and tell her to rest well as I sit down in the chair beside her bed.

I pick up her hand in mine and think about the past week. Pen getting kidnapped, the evil psycho bitch that thought she could win me back by getting rid of her competition, and the best news of all; my son!

And then I think of Ranger and his crew. How they are becoming like another family, part of our BAU family. I may have to talk to Ranger about Rangeman beefing up the security at our house. I will never let anyone harm Pen or our family. They are my life now.

I laugh again thinking of the trouble that Ranger's son and my son can get into in the up-coming years. The world will never be the same again! ################ 

A/N : Well, there you have it. Then end of another Rangeman/BAU adventure. There will be more to come soon. As always we enjoyed playing with our favorite characters and giving you a little entertainment and pleasurable reading material. Until we meet again ... As SFM would say "Hugs and thangs!" Rain (Jackie)


End file.
